Make Me Bleed, Love Me Please
by Kuro49
Summary: Dark RK. With Rabi's blood running, Kanda's anger has dispersed even if just by a little.


I don't own as always (how many times have I said it?) RK with blood, a lot of it actually… This piece will officaially be my last till after my exams :P

XXX

**Make Me Bleed, Love Me Please**

XXX

He sat there on the dusty grounds; a fine brush has carefully painted a sly grin on to his deathly pale face. His ripped shirt flutters loosely around him, blood gliding a crimson path down his bare chest. His eye patch has been torn off, it landed to the ground a few meters away, strap snapped and broken beyond repair.

He gazed down lazily; a frost seemed to have taken over the usually warm emerald eye. He tilted his head to the side, relaxing the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders. A satisfying crack was heard and then he stopped. Red locks were toned down to a dusty shade by the stirred up grim from the ground.

He gave a content sigh, stretching out his arms; he popped a few bones in the process. He could feel as the scratches and cuts littered over his body reopening with his movements.

And then he walked over, long coat fluttering around him, the black and white material rubbed against each other with his graceful movements.

He clasped a hand over the right side of his face. Not used to feeling so exposed, he couldn't help but try to hide it from the world.

"Get up, Rabi." His voice proved him to be a male, although his doll-like face said otherwise. His long ponytail swished back and forth with each step he took.

"Be patient, _Kanda_." He rolled his left eye; he dipped his finger into his own pool of blood that gathered on his flat stomach. "Can't you see that I am hurt?"

He glanced up at the other just as he placed his sticky red finger tip into his mouth. "Still warm…"

"You really are sick." He glanced down with a look of disgust. He flipped back a strand darker than ebony.

"You just realized?" He stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants. He could feel as the other's gaze was set up on him, a small smile curled to his lips.

"You still want another go?" The Japanese watched as he stood up, carefully regarding and calculating every movement the other made. "You know you can't beat me at sword play."

"That can't stop me from trying." He walked over, a sweet grin now set firmly on his face. "_Yuu_."

Kanda gave a snort before bending down to pick up the useless blade that Rabi had brought out in order to 'duel it out' or so he says.

"It's going to rain soon." Rabi ran a hand through his sleek red hair and looked up at the cloudy skies that always seemed to hang around the Black Order, as if there wasn't enough misery already.

But before he left, he tossed back. "I better patch up before dinner time." He winked and walked off, his laughter still ringing in the other's ear.

His face changed as fast as the hands on a clock would. "Is this what happens when a Bookman in training is pushed to the limits?" Kanda remarked coldly as he flung the useless blade unto the depths of the dark trees, used and then discarded, weapon one moment, and then garbage the next.

They just come and go.

Like you and me.

The brass button was carved with a Roman Catholic design his sticky crimson ran along the edges and splattered to the ground. Blood dripped from his wounds and soaked at the black cloth, it was getting heavier by the moment.

"He is pretty weak if that's really the case." His hand unconsciously found its way to the slippery blood bathed button on his jacket.

…

_Let's say Bye-Bye to Mother Earth._

…

The heel of his boots clicked quietly on the black and white checkered tiles in the worn down hallway. He smelt of dried blood, dirty and filthy. The hallway was hot and stuffy; the lack of windows or opened doorways can easily turn the narrow hallway into a claustrophobic environment.

At the end of the hall there was a blank wall, free of any decorations. He tilted his head so he looked back at the way he came from. It was empty, no one passed by, it would have seen as though he has walked into a crack in the wall.

"Back already?" The door was pulled open from the inside.

"Get out of my room, Rabi." He pushed past the shirtless teen and walked in.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Rabi flipped back a lock of red and closed the door behind him. "I always spent my night here."

"I noticed." Kanda saw the shredded dress shirt on the floor; Rabi's blood stained the cracks between the tiles a dark red. He slipped his fingers underneath the collar of his jacket and pulled it off, it was heavy with his blood.

Rabi whistled as he saw the other's wound littered body. "I did a number on you too."

He rolled his eyes and undid the button on his black pair of pants, wanting to get out of the tight fabric that stuck to him like a second skin.

"So soon?" His wrist was caught by a stronger grip. Looking up he saw Rabi's green eye but no eye patch to cover the other, but his slightly long bang did the work just fine. "I was just starting to enjoy the stench of your blood on you."

He didn't struggle, there was no use to. He turned his head away, looking past the red head in front of him, he saw the hourglass. He saw the petals at the bottom, the flower was still blooming but the longer it blooms the quicker it will wilt.

There was a fragile world captured in there, balancing a man's life with careful and precise accuracy.

"Yuu is ruining my good mood." His tone of voice was playful but he could hear the annoyance laced with a bit of his sly character. His grip on Kanda's wrist tightened a little.

"This counts for the many times you ruined my mood." Kanda glared up at him, a frosty tint to his icy blue eyes. He tore his wrists away from the other's unsuspecting grip.

"Touché hun." Rabi laughed lightly, the melody sounded out in the room. "I don't bite."

"I doubt that." He lifted his hair from his neck, crisp and clear, there was a foreign bite mark on the pale flesh there.

"That was only a one time thing, Yuu." Rabi shrugged with a smile on his face. "But you can't blame me, you taste good."

"Like blood and gore?" Kanda replied annoyed.

"No, like a real human being." The red head replied, feeling his blood drip down his side. "Ready to let death rule its life."

"Or has it already happened?" He casted a side way look towards the hourglass. Kanda's icy blues narrowed and the tip of Mugen was pointed right at the other's throat in no time.

…

_Make me bleed, love me please._

…

He could feel the other's steady pulse beneath Mugen's blade. Steadily, one, two, one, two, then repeat. It never changed. He wasn't scared.

His blade pierced through skin and blood rushed to the surface, running down his silver blade, the contrast between red and silver dazzled him. The colors merged together in a swirl, it reminded him of the paint on his General's canvas. Splash a bit of water and it would all run together until it forms a murky black.

And then he felt the slick blood touch his grip, pulling away Rabi pressed a hand to the wound, emerald eye indifferent.

"Here." He handed over a roll of gauze. With his blood running, his anger has dispersed.

He took it in his hands, running a finger through the thin cross hatching bandage he unrolled it and pressed it to his skin. His blood absorbed at the material like a sponge, staining the snow white surface a bright hue of red in the unlit room.

"Its not working, Yuu." He felt the blood seep through. He raised a hand to touch the wound, it was dripping wet.

"It doesn't matter." Kanda turned around only to be pulled back, Rabi's hand on his wrist.

"What do you wan—" His sentence was stopped in mid-word when Rabi crushed his lips upon the others. Kanda leaned back, trying to escape the grasp but the red head didn't pull away in fact he just pressed forward even harder.

His foot suddenly slipped forward and he fell, instant reflexes caused him to hold on to the nearest thing, he pulled Rabi down with him. They landed on the ground in a heap; Rabi sprawled on top of the other. The Japanese grunted as Rabi began to emit soft laughter from the muffles of his blood soaked shirt.

And then he looked up, muttering his favorite phrase. "I love you…"

His green eye shined with truth and the best promises of this world, he proved to be here till eternality. But Kanda will never give in. "I don't."

Because if he allowed himself to fall into Rabi's love, he will fall and fall into an endless depth of darkness, even worst than what was happening now.

He shoved the other off without another word. Rabi sat up and kneeled comfortably, trapping the other's legs in between his. "You really think you can get rid of me that easily?"

He bend down and tilted his pale face up, they stared into each other's eyes. Rabi saw hate and disgust boring into his own. While Kanda saw hate and mockery looking back at him in a shade of green. They both laughed dryly before Rabi pressed his lips on to the other's barely parted ones.

…

_Cut me up, cut me up real good._

…

He shoved him off of his frame, the other impacted with the ground again with a small groan but that didn't wipe away the smirk that formed on his battered lips. Their lips were bruised and split. He darted a pink tongue out and had a taste of the metallic blood spilling from his bleeding lips.

"Like it?"

"No, not really." He replied pacing to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and let the water run, feeling for just the right temperature he let the water stream fall into his palm.

"I forgot, blood wasn't your thing."

"You knew, Rabi." He rolled his eyes from beside the opened bathroom door. Lightly he placed two fingers on to his lips, he didn't wince but he felt the pain.

"But the red brings out the color in your cheeks." Rabi leaned against the wall and commented, his neck wrapped in gauze. But it didn't stop the blood flow, it continued to stain the white all a sinning red.

"Blood was always just your thing." Kanda ran a wet finger along his lips, turning the small drops of red into pink that glided down his upraised arm.

"You know me too well, Yuu." He grinned at the other, Rabi's attitude was back in full stance, taking over the Junior's body once again.

"I never had a choice." He ran a tongue over his wet lips, tasting the diluted blood.

"Life was never in your control."

XXX Kuro

Yup, more blood. And OCCness? Most likely XP This was really fun… I guess I just like to make Rabi a blood thirsty monster XDD Happy Black Friday Everyone! v Review if you enjoyed this dark RK? ;D


End file.
